Always
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Just when you thought life couldn't possibly get any better, you just begin to realize that everything else was just a veil of happiness, and just when you thought everything was fine, things begin to get out of control. An accident, another chance, connected lives, and a bunch of tears against the race of time. Will people ever truly learn the lesson to not waste life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **_**Okay, so even if I'm not much of a fan with Korean drama or series, I find this oddly fitting for this fandom, therefore I am using it. It was interesting and I figured, I could probably use the plot, though I will add some twists and turns with it. So once again, I do not own How to train your dragon or any of the characters, or "Pure Love" or "49 days" because they go to their own respective owners…**_

* * *

_**~Always~**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Accident**_

* * *

A clang echoed throughout the room, and all the guests and staff paused as they looked up to Stephen Haddock. He was the owner of the famous business that ran on Viking research and everything else that had to do with the Viking world. He had put up museums, documentaries and plenty of funding to archeologists who had been excavating on the remains of raids and everything else. Needless to say, ever since he was a child he was always fascinated with the Viking history, and was glad he did. Had he not, he wouldn't have met his beautiful wife, Valerie Haddock.

She used to be known as Valerie Jorgenson, and she was a person that couldn't stay put. Due to her random clumsiness, they both met. Needless to say his stubborn and stuck-up attitude didn't go well with her reckless and imaginative behaviors. However, his stubbornness did win her over along with her imagination captivating him.

However this day was not about them, but rather about their greatest gift they had ever received. "Good evening everyone," he started and he saw from the corner of his eyes, Valerie wiping a stray tear from her eyes, "Ever since I could remember, I have been dreaming of this day to come." And he could see happy faces all around him nodding their heads and gesturing for him to continue, "And no one here is more than happy, or more proud than I am." He then heard someone clear their throat, "Well, me and my wife that is." He added and they all laughed, "Harold," he called out as he held his glass of champagne out to his son, "Congratulations on your engagement." Everyone else clapped their hands and Harold stood up holding up his own glass of champagne…

"Well, I never really thought of ever having this big event in my life since well, I am all this." He started and everyone laughed at his joke, he then looked at his fiancé, Heather and held her hand up as she stood up, "And I think I am the luckiest man alive to have this girl, no," he shook his head and placed his glass down and held both of her hands now, "This… woman love me for who I am, and accept me whole-heartedly into her heart. Heather Misoroft, thank you so much." She smiled up at him sweetly and let go of one of his hands and cupped his cheek…

"No Harold," she said and stepped closer, "I think I am the luckiest woman alive for you letting me into your life." She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he did the same and pulled her closer…

Meanwhile, a guest was bitterly drinking her wine and had just managed to place back the glass on some passing waiter's tray. She turned away from the happy couple, her bangs swinging to cover her left eye as she walked over to the long table, where different delicious food that everyone else was ignoring because of the sickening display of love the engaged couple were showing off. She grabbed a plate and began to stuff it with the food, ignoring the looks the waitresses were giving her…

She tried to ignore the happiness around her, while she could feel her heart thump painfully in her chest. She never felt this kind of pain than when she heard it from Heather. She should have just…

"Astrid!" she turned around, plate still in hand and saw the couple now walking towards her, "Are you alright? You seem pretty hungry." Heather commented, a smile plastered on her face. Astrid figured why wouldn't she have a happy smile on her face? She was marrying a rich, smart guy with such good inheritance, not to mention he was good looking, goofy, clumsy and just plain sweet. Astrid sighed and shrugged, turning back to the table as she started to pick one of every food once again…

"I guess I just don't want to let all these food go to waste." She said as her back was turned, "You know, since everyone else was ignoring it." She said. She really didn't have the talent to lighten up the mood like Harold did. "So, how's the party Hiccup?" she asked, and she saw Harold roll his eyes…

"Again with the nickname…" he mumbled, "How long is this gonna take?" he asked as he shook his hands as she had always noticed, "I thought you and me were okay since I am marrying Heather already." He finished and she shrugged…

"As long as you still shake your hands when you talk." She pointed out, imitating him as best as she could, while trying to avoid spilling the food…

"I don't shake my shoulders like that!" he exclaimed, shaking his arms in the process…

"You just did!" she pointed out, now really tempted to take a bite from the food in her plate…

"Okay," Heather interrupted, "I'll leave you two alone. Harold, please stay with Astrid while she eats, a woman always needs a gentleman by her side." She then leaned in closer to his ear, "Even if that gentleman will soon be mine." She said and he chuckled, "Okay, bye!" she then skipped off to her other friends. Hiccup turned to Astrid who was now walking away…

"Look Astrid, I just really want-"

"I don't need anything right now." She interrupted, "And frankly I can do just fine on my own, _**Hiccup**_." She emphasized and stalked away, leaving Harold grumbling. He really could never understand that girl. All he ever tried to do to her was help her, but every single time he did, she'd snap at him. He went and saw a few of his friends and sat down on the chair, where his cousin Steve and friend Franklin were. They both smiled at him and Franklin gave him his plate of food…

"You should really eat now Mr. Haddock," teased Steve, "Since this is probably your last peaceful meal." And they both snickered. Harold rolled his eyes and took a bite…

"Yeah, that's really funny that I forgot to laugh," he said after swallowing, "And I think it's the last meal I'll ever have being single."

"Well, there is an 80% chance that you are right, considering that your father has been waiting for this to happen and may or may not force you to move up the wedding, but then there is a 17% chance that you may want to stall it because you want everything to be perfect, while a 3% chance that you are going to not be able to go on because of some unexpected happening." Franklin finished, and Harold seem to take in the information. Yep, there was a pretty good chance his father will advise him to move up the wedding. Not just because of the company, or that he was getting old and he wanted grandchildren as soon as possible, but because he thought it would be best for him. But Franklin was also correct with the fact that he would want it to be perfect.

However, that small chance something unexpected would come up gave him a bugging feeling, "Stop it Franklin, now you've given him the scare of his life!" Steve exclaimed and patted his cousin on the back, "Don't worry cousin, I'm pretty sure it's normal, since, well, a wedding is pretty scary. And being tied to one person?!" he said emphasizing the number 'one', "Life would be pretty boring." He finished leaning back and Harold shook his head…

"Nah," his gaze flickered back to Heather who was laughing with her friends, "I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't." he said smiling as he looked to her.

* * *

She dropped the keys of her car on the key holder and flicked the lights open. She took of her coat and hung it on the coat stand let out a sigh. How could she have been so stupid with letting her feeling be set aside? She clenched her fists and punched the concrete wall. She didn't care for the pain, she always did that when she was frustrated and had gotten used to it already. She slid down to the floor and let her tears flow down. Why didn't she just say something in the first place?

Why did she have to let him go?

She looked up the ceiling as soon as she was done crying. Her chest heaved up and down and she looked around her empty apartment. This was so not what she had expected her life would feel. She always knew she'd end up alone and bitter, but not more alone and more bitter. "Well, this was stupid." She stated and she couldn't help but laugh, thinking it was _him _who was saying that line. She sighed again and shook her head before she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror…

Yep, she should probably just get over it and move on…

But she knows she would never be able to move on. Not from him, not even when he wears a different face in the next life…

She'll probably fall in love with him all over again still.

* * *

It was the same day as always. He went out to work at night because there was nothing better to do, nothing he could do except count stuff and lead a simple life. He knew he always thought that life always would be very exciting. But now he knows he had wasted life. He wasted it so much; he regrets not being there when _it _had happened. She begged him, really pleaded for him to come back, to stay beside her. But he back out from the plane ticket as it told him they were about to board…

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he leaned his head back on the wall, "I'm sorry." He let his tears flow down, and frankly he didn't care if she thought he was weak, wherever she was, because it was the truth.

* * *

Harold was still walking through the crowd, feeling drowsy as he waved to his leaving guests. "Man, I guess I missed a lot." He heard, and his eyes snapped awake and turned around on his heels and saw that it was his best friend, "What? Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" he asked spreading his arms open, inviting Harold for a hug…

"Erik!" Harold exclaimed and hugged him, "Man, I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed and ran a hand through his messy locks, "Where have you been?"

"Well, you know, over and under, here and there, everywhere and nowhere." He replied, "And I heard that you were getting married!"

"Well, finally, you got my invitation." He said and laughed, "So, how's the dealings lately?" he asked and Erik shrugged…

"Oh you know, just working for this big shot businessman, his name's Drake Blakes." Harold quirked up his eyebrow at Erik…

"Brake Dlakes?" he asked, mixing up the name, "What king of business?" Erik sighed…

"Drake… Blakes." He corrected, "You've clearly messed his name up, but anyway his business isn't as great as yours though." He said and clasped his hand around Harold's shoulder. "So tell me, when's the big wedding?" he asked and Harold rubbed the back of his head nervously…

"Well, we're still figuring that out." And they both stopped as they saw a vibrant girl running towards them, "Heather!" Harold exclaimed and Heather immediately clashed into him and they were both engaged in a liplock. "Well, that's new, what was that for?" he asked and she shrugged…

"Can't I kiss my fiancé without having reason to?" she asked and her gaze shifted to the man behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry for that bold action." She said blushing and Harold did as well, realizing Erik was still with them…

"Whoops, sorry about there," he apologized and Erik shook his head…

"No need to apologize for showing off love," he said winking at Heather, "Besides, she's a fine catch she is." He commented and Harold held a protective arm around her waist…

"Careful Erik," he said, "She's my girl." He said, a little too serious than he wanted and Erik back off for a moment…

"Whoa, didn't know I struck a nerve there," he sighed, "Look, I really was only joking Harold." He explained and Harold gave him a smile…

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's just," he gazed at Heather who was now leaning her head against his chest, "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." He admitted and Heather gave him a peck on his cheeks…

"You'll never lose me Harold," she whispered, "I will always stick with you." Harold leaned his forehead against hers and tried to breathe in her scent. He'll never really get bored with her. She was just absolutely the most perfect girl h had ever met. Although he admits it wasn't always her…

_**-Later that night-**_

"What!?" exclaimed Harold as he faced both his parents, long with Heather right behind him, "But that's too soon!" he added, "Don't you think we're hurrying this up a bit?" he asked and Stephen waved off his concerns…

"Nonsense son, with love," he gazed at his wife who giggled, "Nothing is ever rushed or too late." Valerie nodded and went over to her son…

"Aw, come on son," she said and held his hands, "You both love each other right?" she asked and Harold sighed and nodded…

"Yes." He grumbled, "But why the sudden change of plans?" he asked, now softly, "I thought we agreed to do this like around next year so we have enough time to plan or everything perfectly."

"Ah," said Stephen after drinking from the glass of water he held, "Life's too short to waste son," he said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, I want to have grandbabies when I can still teach them some of your old man's moves!" Harold blushed, so did Heather and Stephen and Valerie let out a heartily laugh. Harold soon stared to join in the laughter along with his parents, and Heather soon followed afterwards. Harold looked around as he gazed over at the three important people of his life…

Yep, he wasn't wasting his life at all.

* * *

As soon as morning had struck, Harold was immediately up and about. He had gotten in the bathroom, and probably broke the fastest record he had in the shortest amount of time he had spent in preparation due to his excitement. He picked up his phone and began to dial Franklin, his best man, to inform him about the change of plans…

"_Harold hey!" _Franklin greeted, _"What's up? Any new developments?" _he asked, assuming it was business related…

"Actually, there has been new developments," he replied, "But not about business."

"_Oh, the wedding then?" _

"Yep." Harold said as he closed the door and switched the phone to his other ear, "It's been rescheduled."

"_What? When?"_

"Next week."

"_Oh no…" _Franklin grumbled in the phone, and Harold stopped walking, _"There's a business meeting I have to attend to by next week, and I'll be gone by Monday, and I won't be returning until Saturday." _He explained, _"Who am I kidding? It's your big day, I should probably just can-"_

"No!" Harold interrupted, "It's fine Frank," he said and sighed, "It's okay, I'll find another one eventually." He finished…

"_Oh, thanks Harold, I'm really sorry. Hey, I heard Erik's in town, why don't you try him?" _he suggested and Harold thought for a moment…

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "I guess I could…" he immediately snatched up the keys to his car and went out of their front door, "I'll be going now! Bye!"

"_Yeah, bye!" _answered Franklin and Harold pocketed his phone back and tossed his case into the passenger's seat and started the engine to his car. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before he stepped on the pedal and began to drive towards work…

Or he probably should call Erik for a moment…

* * *

His eyes were staring blankly towards the street as he was now headed home. Every single morning it was always like this, but right now, he just felt as if he couldn't move. He kept staring as he saw cars passed by and ignored him. It was the same as always, and right now the street looked pretty dangerous to him.

He could recall back in the good ol' days that he was as carefree as an untamed animal. But he was never alone before…

Unlike now. He looked towards the truck, it was still so far away, but he knew it was getting close. The street was empty, and there were still no other incoming cars just yet. He probably should go closer, but his feet stayed in place. Unbeknownst to him, someone was clearly looking at him.

She stayed right beside him, and noticed he was gazing at the street, when clearly they should be both passing by already. She didn't know why she even bothered, but she couldn't just possibly leave him alone not when he was in that kind of state. She looked over the highway and noticed here was an incoming truck. He was just standing by idly, but she had a pretty bad feeling about what he was about to do. She looked to the other way and realized that cars were starting to pass by already.

The truck on the other side was now speeding up, probably hoping to pass by quickly to avoid traffic. It was starting to get incredibly close already, when he moved…

Everything seemed to slow down now…

The car was honking for him to move, but he stood frozen on his ground as he stayed in the middle of the road. Eyes closed in a relaxing manner. Without thinking she immediately ran up beside him and just managed to pull him away…

The truck was a bit unfortunate as he swerved out of the way, to avoid hitting the suicidal man. He had managed to stop just in time, but the incoming cars had panicked, and their respective drivers did their best to stop the impact as they all stopped, turned left or right, but the collision was unavoidable. Some of them crashed into each other, and the other latecomers didn't have time to stop in time…

Another girl stood in the sidelines as she watched the disaster unfold in front of her eyes…

Unbelieving and incredibly pissed…

* * *

Harold was now scrolling through the contacts of his phone, when his trembling hands had let go of it. He cursed under his breath and reached out to it with his free hand, while his other hand was on the steering wheel, driving. He should have stopped when he picked up his phone, but by the time he looked back on the road, he didn't expect the accident and his hand jerked in panic and his car spun and crashed into the back of the truck and felt himself get thrown forward of his car as he landed on the road…

* * *

There wasn't much happening in the café that Astrid owned. She was by the office, sipping a cup of coffee as she scanned through her e-mails and typed down reports and all that. She twirled around in her seat and leaned her head back. She didn't get much of a good night's sleep last night, and frankly she was barely keeping herself awake. She heard a knock on the door, and realized who it just was, "Hey uncle Gobber." She greeted and the old man limped and sat on the couch in her office, "Something up?"

"Well," he said with his Scottish accent, "I do know when something's wrong." He stated and Astrid quirked up her eyebrows at him, "Come on lass, tell ol' uncle Gobber what's going on." Astrid sighed and buried her face in her hands and contemplated whether she should tell him or not. She looked back up and was just about to say something when her phone rang…

"Hold on," she said and checked the caller ID before answering it, "Heather what's up?" she asked. She heard muffled sounds and some sobbing before she bolted out of her office, leaving Gobber and the rest of the staff confused on her sudden departure…

She stepped on the pedal and rushed to the hospital that Heather had said. She got out of her car and went to the counter, "Hiccup- I mean, Harold, Harold Haddock please?" she said and the nurse typed on the monitor before looking back up on Astrid…

"Room 305." She said and Astrid nodded, turning to the direction of the room. As soon as she got there, she wasn't surprised to see his parents, Franklin, Erik, his cousin Steve, and Heather in the room already. Heather looked up and got up from her chair, tears still flowing and ran to hug Heather…

"Hey." Was all Astrid could say as she stared at Harold, his eyes closed with tubes and a monitor attached to him.

She wasn't used to seeing him like this.

Stephen shook hard, his hands running through his auburn locks and beard and paced around the room, "That is not my son!" he exclaimed, tears flowing down his face as he said it, "My boy's a fighter and it will take a whole lot more than just a car accident to put him in that state!" he exclaimed and Valerie bit back a wail as she saw the distress her husband was in, "That's not my boy…" he said sobbing as his voice broke down before he ran out of the room unable to bear the pain of seeing his son in a situation like that. Valerie sobbed all the more as soon as he left and hugged her son's lifeless body…

"Oh my baby…" she said, "My baby…" she kept saying like a broken mantra…

All Astrid could do was stand there, numb to everything around her. Her tear glands seemed to stop working, and she tried so hard to convince herself it was because she never really cared for him. But she knew that that was a lie. She does care, and she still does…

She just didn't think tears could do anything to save a life.

* * *

_**And that's the end of the first chapter… **_

_**Please tell me what you think… thank you very much…**_

_**And who do you think is that suicidal man? O.o**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **_**Okay, so the last chapter may be a bit dramatic, but the series was a drama itself, and I just love to start stories with drama. Anyway, this is the second chapter of the story. And before I forget, I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters. Names have been revised to fit the modern world, and not the Viking age, but the characters are the same. The plot and maybe storyline is also not mine, but it will have some twists and turns I put there myself to make it a bit more unpredictable if you have seen the series…**_

* * *

_**~Always~**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Deal with the schedule**_

* * *

He groaned as soon as he felt himself hit the ground. Man, he wasn't expecting that at all. He cradled his head and shook off the ringing in his ears and looked around him. Police cars and ambulance were all around them, and he looked to his right and saw his car was a wreck. Man, he was going to have to wait to get that car fixed. He could remember he invested a lot in it, its engine, accessories, and the like. He stood up and cracked his neck before opening his eyes and let out a yell…

"Gah!" he stumbled back to the truck and rubbed his eyes, "This… this can't be happening…" Harold mumbled as he looked inside his car. It was just completely unbelievable, this was just not possible. He was standing, so who was in the driver's seat of his car, lying down, completely lifeless?! Eventually, some paramedics made its way to his car and carefully removed the body, and Harold had to take a good look. His hand went up to his head as he saw as clear as day that it was him who was in the car, "How is this possible?" he mumbled to himself. Just as he saw his body being placed in the ambulance, he wasted no time getting inside it as well and sat down as he watched tubes and all being attached to him…

"Please tell me I'm going to be okay." He told one of the medics, who clearly wasn't seeing or hearing him. He watched as they fibrillated him and his vitals were still the same…

"He's not responding," said one of them, "We have to get him to the hospital quick."

Soon enough they arrived in the hospital and he was rushed to the emergency room. Harold paced around the doctors and the operating table, staring at his body being worked on, "The airbag had cushioned his upper body's impact, but he's suffered a few broken ribs and bone, his left leg however," the doctor paced around it and examined it as the other doctors went to secure his vitals, "It's going to have to be amputated."

"What?!" Harold exclaimed and winced as soon as he saw just how broken his lower leg was, "Uh, how much do you have to cut off?" he asked and stared at his two legs for the moment. Luckily for him, one of the doctors approached…

"Should we cut it just below the knee?" he asked and the other doctor nodded…

"That's probably best, is the family around yet?" he asked and the nurse nodded…

"They're in the waiting area, awaiting the progress of the operation doctor."

"Okay everyone," he said to the others in the operating room with him, "Let's save a life."

It took a few moments, when everything was stabilized and the doctors were finished with him. One of them went out to greet his family and Harold went out just to know how he was doing, "Harold Haddock's family?" he asked, and his immediate family and friends stood up and approached him, "Are you his father?" he asked Stephen, who nodded…

"How is he?" his mother asked, "How's Harold?" tears were streaming down her face and Harold wanted to touch her…

"Mom…" he whispered, "I'm here, please, I'm fine, I'm right here… I'll be back I promise." He said and he heard the doctor sigh…

"He's stable for now, and he'll live, but," he stopped and gulped before continuing, "He's going to be in a comma, and we don't know for how long. The impact of the crash had given him some major concussion, he was lucky he was still alive when he got here. We also had to amputate his leg, which was crushed beyond repair. Had we not cut it, it would have spread an infection and would worsen his condition." He explained and nodded, "That's all I could do for now, I'm really sorry for what happened, but he'll be fine."

"See?" Harold said smiling in front of his parents, "I'll be fine! Really," his mother only sobbed and his father engulfed her in a hug, "Mom, dad…"

"Valerie, Stephen," the three of them looked behind and saw Heather, "How… how is Harold?" she asked. She had only just arrived from meeting with the wedding planner no doubt, "Is he… is he okay?" Harold felt his world crushed as soon as he remembered the wedding…

It was due next week, he had to return to his body to be able to marry the love of his life, to marry Heather. "He's in a comma Heather," Stephen said, staying strong for his wife, "He's in a comma right now." Heather clamped her hand on her mouth and stumbled into a chair and his friends had to comfort her as she began to sob. Harold felt his tears drop and kicked a nearby wall before he felt himself get thrown backwards by an incredible force…

"Gah!" he fell down and bumped into someone, he looked up and saw a girl rolling her eyes at him…

"Geez, you guys are always so clumsy." She muttered and pulled him upright, "I'll answer your questions later, right now, I need to get someone." She said before he could even open his mouth. She stepped around him and Harold had no choice but to follow her as she entered a different room and grabbed onto the arm of an old man, "Come on geezer," she said and the old man stared at her and at the elevator hat was already behind her, "Time to meet your end." He let out a sigh and nodded, before going into the elevator and it closed. Harold blinked for a few moments and saw that she was already looking at him…

"How can you see me?" he asked and she gestured for him to follow her. She lead them to the outside, and leaned against the railings, "And what happened back there?" he added

"For someone's who's seeing dead people and his lifeless body, you seem pretty calm." She commented and Harold rolled his eyes…

"Well I tried panicking, and look where it got me." He said and stared at her, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Okay, sheesh, don't get your skivvies in a bunch," she said giving up, "I'm a scheduler, and I fetch people who are schedule to die. That person you saw was someone supposed to die today and has now crossed over. However, you on the other hand was not scheduled today." She explained and Harold let out sigh of relief…

"Thank goodness," he then looked to her, "So how do I get back to my body?" he asked and she raised her eyebrow at him…

"Really? You still want to live?" she asked and gestured to everything around her, "This is a pretty pathetic place to live in, don't you think?"

"What?" asked Harold, "I still have plenty of things to do!"

"Don't we all do?" she said rolling her eyes and pulled out a cigarette, "I really hate it when the schedule is messed up!" she exclaimed, "I was going to pick someone up while ago when a stupid airhead had decided to go on to some stupid suicide attempt!" she exclaimed, "And now her schedule's been delayed! Why can't people just wait for their own time?! It's not like we're not going to fetch them!"

"Wait so it's not some divine intervention then?" he asked and she nodded, "So how can I get back?" she looked at him on the corner of her eye and puffed out some smoke…

"You have two choices really," she said, "First, you come with me and leave all this behind," she gestured to everywhere around them, "Second, you use a different body and collect three pure love tears."

"Alright," he said, "I'll choose the second one." He said confidently and she cackled…

"You really think collecting three pure love tears is easy?!" she cackled all the more, "Man, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"Hey, look here missy," he said, "A while ago my parents, cousin, fiancé, and a few of my friends were in that room crying for me-"

"Parents aren't allowed." She interrupted, "They have unconditional love to offer."

"Well then my friends-"

"Last time I checked, males don't cry that much." She interrupted once more and Harold groaned…

"Heather, she's my fiancé." And she shrugged…

"So? One tear, I said three." She said and Harold grumbled, "Why don't you just give up?" she asked and he spun…

"I am not a quitter, and I will come back to my family." He said, "You said it yourself, it's not my time yet."

"Fine!" she grumbled and sighed, "But there's a time limit and rules."

"Okay, tell me." He said and she took out a crystal necklace and gave it to him, "What's this?"

"That's where you'd place the tears you have collected in, _**pure love tears**_." She emphasized, "You have 49 days to complete this task. And there are three major rules," she said and held up a finger, "One, you must never, ever let anyone know you are Harold Haddock, or let them feel you are him," she held up two fingers, "Two, you are not to harm the body you are using under any circumstance at all in the duration you are using it, and three," she put down her hand, "You are not to touch any of theirs, and any money you will use will have to be from your own hard work."

"Okay." Harold said nodding, "Who's the body I'm supposed to be using?" he asked and she smirked at him…

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

* * *

"Him?" Harold asked as he stared at the sleeping body of a guy, who looked pretty beat up, "I'm supposed to be using his body? Who is this guy anyway?" he asked and she took out her phone and typed something…

"He's Timothy, aka Tuffnut, Thorston." She introduced, "Been living a pretty pathetic life for two years now and sleeps in the day, while works at night. His parents died at a young age, and well, he's got no one in his life right now. So he's basically alone, and you can only use his body from 9 in the morning until twelve midnight. Got it?"

"Yep…" he said and stared at the clock, "So, I can just use him now?"

"Uh-huh." She said and handed him another phone, "This is for emergency only, and you may only use it for emergencies."

"Isn't it why it's called 'for emergency only'?" Harold asked and she glared, "Anyway, what kind of emergencies?"

"Oh, you know, breaking the rules and all that, plus you have to be back here at his home before midnight, or else…" she said and waved, "Tah-tah!" and she disappeared. Harold looked back at the sleeping guy and then to his phone, where a countdown was being shown to him…

"Okay, better get started." He said and began to proceed to possessing the person…

A few moments after, Timothy's eyes opened up and he was now smiling, "Well Tuffnut," Harold said while using his body, "Looks like you and I will be best buddies for now." And he got up and stared at his reflection. "Man, you need to cut this hair." He said as he held up the long blonde locks of the male. He sighed and grabbed a nearby plain black tie and fixed the hair as best as he could, while still looking like a male. He then quickly changed and went out of the door and locked it before walking out…

As soon as he got by the first block, he face palmed…

"Great, what money am I to use for forty-nine days?" he grumbled and looked around for some newspapers or ads…

* * *

Astrid stayed at her office as soon as she got back. It was already noon time and still, she had left her food untouched. A knock found its way to her office door and she sighed, "Come in," she said and Gobber opened the door and at on the chair in front of her, "What is it uncle?" she asked and he shrugged…

"Well, Phlegma's asking for a leave of absence, she's just given labor to her first born child yesterday after all." Astrid nodded and sighed…

"How long will she be gone?"

"Eh, about two months." He said and Astrid tapped her pen on the table, "We'll need to hire one hand." Astrid stared at him for a moment before looking out the window…

"Fine. You handle the employment." She said and Gobber nodded before turning around to leave her office. Astrid slumped in her chair and placed both hands on top of her eyes..

She wouldn't cry…

She couldn't cry…

* * *

It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. He was just naturally clumsy. It was one of the few reasons he remained to be an architect, where all he could mess up was the paper, and maybe some mild calibration issues. Field work, just wasn't his thing at all. He sighed and sat down on the bench, near a café, his face buried in his hands. "Hey there laddie," someone said, and Harold snapped his head up, only it wasn't really his head, "You seem a bit down." Harold shrugged…

"I've been trying to find a job, but somehow, I always end up messing things." He said and the man tilted his head at him…

"Looking for a job eh?" he asked and looked back at the café, "We're looking for someone to hire, want to try?" he asked and Harold jumped up and nodded. The man laughed and brought him inside, "Welcome to Yaknog Delights!" he introduced and Harold looked around. The place was nice and seemed to have a formal feel to it. On the counter was a girl, who was giving him a stink eye, while another employee was staring at him as he wiped a table clean, "So, I didn't get your name." the man said and Harold stopped…

"Oh, I'm, Ha- I mean, Timothy, uh Timothy Thorston. But you can call me Tuffnut, if you want." He said and the man nodded…

"Interesting nickname," he pointed out, "The name's Gobber by the way. And the owner of the café is-"

"Uncle Gobber, I need that monthly report about our income and the expenses of the café…" Harold turned around and his eyes widened as he realized who it was, "Is this the new recruit?" she asked, eyeing him up and down, "He needs his hair cut." She pointed out and Harold backed up…

"Uh, I'd rather not." He said, "I'm sort of, well… attached to it." He said and she glared at him…

"Then you're fired." She said and Gobber immediately intervened…

"Come on lass, give him a chance." Astrid pursed her lips together as the man stood there awkwardly. She watched his stance, and noticed something was odd with the way his right hand held on his left elbow. She knew that stance too well, but it couldn't be. It would be just a coincidence. She stared at her uncle, and back at the man that eyed them for a moment, before his eyes darted back to the floor. Different faces, same actions..

"What's your name?" she asked…

"It's uh, Timothy Thorston, but you can call me Tuffnut." He said, ad his shoulders were shaking in the process. She bit her lower lip and stalked towards the couch at the corner of the café, before she sat down. She then placed on the table the folders she was holding, and opened one as she remained staring at him…

"We'll see if you are accepted." She said, "You're to serve the costumers starting from now, and if I say you're not hired…" she looked to the paper work, "You're not hired."

"I won't disappoint you." He said and he was immediately taught on what to do. Unfortunately, he did disappoint as he almost spilled some drinks, broke a few glasses, wasted a few food and angered a lot of costumers. Astrid was ready to tell him he was free to go and not to come back, however, the way he handled the insults, everything, it reminded her of a gracious loser she once knew. She couldn't possibly say no to him. "I'm sorry, I really am." He apologized to the nth costumer that left. Stephanie, her long-time employee couldn't take it anymore and slapped the back of his head…

"At this rate you are never going to get hired!" she said, "What do you think Yaknog Delights café is? Some kind of a joke? Look here pal-"

"Enough Stormfly," Astrid said, using the nickname of her employee that hates it so, "Tuffnut's a newbie so let him be." she stood up and stood in front of him, "Come to my office." She said and led him to it. Harold fidgeted inside Timothy's body, and wondered if Astrid always had a knack for naming people with nicknames of her own. He followed her to her office and watched her as she sat down. "So, why are you here Tuffnut?" she asked as she sat in her revolving chair. Harold rolled his eyes in annoyance…

"The name's Timothy, not Tuffnut."

"I don't really care." She said, "What skills do you have?" she asked and Harold sighed…

"I'm good with computations, and designing, innovations and all." He admitted and Astrid found it hard to believe…

"Replace Stormfly by the counter," she said, "Being cashier shouldn't be much trouble then." Was all she said and started to type on her computer, "You may go now. I'll get the report of your job with Gobber before the day ends, and then I'll decide if you are hired."

"I'm really sorry for what happened with the costumers." He said and Astrid sighed and looked at him, "I really, really am." The way he looked at her, Astrid could almost see Hiccup doing the same to her whenever he apologized back then…

"Get to work." She said a rather bit harshly than she intended and he left. As soon as the door closed, Astrid leaned her head back, unable to stop a flashback from occurring…

* * *

_**~Five Years Ago~**_

She was walking in the pavement; she had just ended her class days, and was now waiting for time. She didn't know where she was, or how to get back home, so she approached a group of guys, that were right across her. She cleared her throat, and they stared at her, "I'm a bit lost, can you help me?" she asked and they stared at each other before smirking…

"Maybe, what's in it for us?" one of them asked and Astrid shrugged…

"Nothing really." She said and they too shrugged…

"Well, I guess we can't help you then."

"Okay." She said. She was easy to talk to. You say you can't help her, she leaves. She doesn't impose, but they do…

"Hey, you're just going to walk away like that?" they asked her, obviously pissed that a girl wasn't trying to get them to help her…

"You said you can't help me, so why bother?"

"Maybe it's you who should help us first." One of them snapped at her…

"Oh, so I should be helping you when I'm the one in need? No thanks, I'm off to find someone who actually can help me." She said and walked away when they grabbed her, "Let go!" she snapped at them and they laughed…

"Feisty, I like that." One of them said and she landed a punch on their face, ignoring the pain on her knuckles at the contact, "You little-" a whistle was heard and they all grabbed up their belongings and ran away, leaving her dumfounded. She looked back to the direction of the whistle, and recognized the boy from math class…

"Hey," he said, smiling lopsidedly, "Are you okay?" he asked and Astrid stayed at him for a moment before turning away, "Your hand's hurt isn't it?" he pointed out and immediately pulled out a first aid kit, and Astrid had to wonder why he was carrying it. He tended to her hand for a moment, and once he was finished bandaging it, she pulled away and started to walk, "Oh hey, I can't help but overhear you were a little lost…" she whipped her head around and glared at him, "I may be able to help you though…" he finished…

"Really?" she asked, glare still in place, "What's in it for you?" she asked and he held his hands up…

"I just want to help you that's all, nothing in exchange." He said, looking at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. Astrid blinked; did she just think they were beautiful? "I'm-" he hiccupped, and Astrid's mouth curled up in a smirk…

"Hiccup? Fitting name." She said and his mouth was hanging open…

"What? No it's-" he hiccupped again, and Astrid's smirk grew…

"It's settled, Hiccup it is." She then turned, "So, do you know where this is?" she asked and showed him an address…

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

Astrid groaned and rubbed her temples. This was so not possible. Hiccup was in the hospital, in a comma, and he would continue to do so. The doctor said that there was a 50% percent chance he would wake up, while the other half would be that he wouldn't. She's had enough of Fishlegs, who was Franklin by the way, pacing back and forth in the hospital, sputtering useless facts about comatose patients. Snotlout, who was really called Steve, was busy talking about how this was one of the best excuses to avoid weddings, and Astrid had given him the punch of the day…

Heather had ran out after that comment, and Astrid walked out after she was satisfied that he was having a major nosebleed. She had tried to talk to Heather, but she wouldn't pick up. Astrid let out a sigh and immediately snatched up her phone when she heard a distant ding, of a sound that a message was received. She looked at the phone and opened the message. It was from Heather, apologizing that she wasn't able to answer the calls.

Astrid could understand why. She was mourning for her fiancé, but Astrid couldn't find it in herself to do so. He was still alive, breathing. He wasn't dead, he was just asleep. A knock found its way to her door once more and Gobber poked his head in his office. Astrid waited for him to speak, "Well, he's doing well in the cashier, and he also finished the income statement of the month for ye," he said and handed her a report. Astrid got up and took it. It was complete and flawlessly done…

"When did he do this?" she asked as she stared at it, Gobber shrugged…

"Well, about five to ten minutes ago." Astrid stared at him, before she walked past him and watched the newbie by the counter. He typed on the cashier expertly and handed the change, bowing and smiling. He then ran a hand through his long locks and started to mutter to himself as soon as he began to compute. He would often pause for a moment before his face would light up and scribble something down. Astrid couldn't see Timothy Thorston…

All she could see was Harold Haddock.

She shook her head and clutched the income statement tight in her hand and walked over towards him and slammed it by the counter, "Gah!" he exclaimed, and Astrid could almost twitch, "Wha- is something wrong Ms. Hofferson?" he asled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck…

Astrid bit her lower lip, to prevent herself from pointing out there similarities and closed her eyes, before heaving a sigh. "You are to report to work tomorrow morning from 12 noon until midnight, got it?" she said and he exclaimed in joy and rushed off the counter and squeezed her hard. "Let go!" she exclaimed, looking all flustered before he pulled back, rubbing his arm in embarrassment and biting his lower lip as well. Still another trait they had in similar…

"Sorry." He mumbled and Astrid nodded before waving him off…

"Go. You're done for the day." She stated and he nodded before rushing out of the café. Harold couldn't believe his luck! He was finally accepted, and all he'd have to worry about now was the fact that he'd just gather three tears from people not relating to him at all! He arrived at Timothy's house and immediately checked the clock. Okay, so it was still 11:55pm, he probably should get out of the body already. He did some few minutes check up to make sure everything was as Timothy left it before he laid down to close his eyes…

He felt himself get thrown away from the body and rolled out of it, "Okay, so there may be some mild calibration issues." He muttered to himself as he cradled his head. He finally was able to stand up, when he noticed Timothy was waking up. Harold froze, would Timothy see him? He sure hoped not, he wasn't going to deal with Timothy's reaction. He watched Timothy sat up on his bed, a lifeless look on his eyes. He seemed to be off somewhere so distant. That's when he started to cry…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" and on and on and on, he kept on saying it. Harold was confused, and seems to rethink what the scheduler had told him. Maybe it wasn't true that males are pretty stubborn when it comes to crying. Just a he was about to go, the male stood up and wiped his tears away and went to boil some water and pull out some instant noodles. As he waited for the water to boil, he went to the bathroom and got ready. As soon as he was done, he ate and brushed his teeth before he went out the house.

Harold followed him, all the way to the bus stop, where he got off in the hospital, while leaving Timothy to go on to his own world…

He walked in along with the other living people and went to his room, where he saw that his door was ajar. He peaked in and saw that his mother, and fiancé were inside his room. He wondered where his father was…

"Heather," his mother said, "You should probably get some sleep already." She said and Heather shook her head, staring plainly into space…

"No, I'd rather stay here please." She said and sent her a smile, "You should probably go and see dad." She suggested and his mother let out a sigh…

"You're right." She said, "Well, are you sure your fine staying here? Watching him?" she asked and Heather nodded…

"Yes." And with that, Valerie took her things and hesitantly walked out of her son's room. As soon as his mother was gone, Harold had gotten in, just before the door close and stood next to Heather…

"I am so sorry," he said, "But don't worry, I promise, before this week is over, I'll wake up and we'll get on with the marriage." He said next to her, and Heather was just staring into space again. She stood up suddenly, and turned walking towards the window, looking over the city lights. Harold came up beside her, hoping to hug her, kiss her even…

She turned once more and looked straight through Harold, "Please don't look," Harold said, grimacing, "I don't want you to think less than I already am." He said but he knew Heather was seeing nothing, and hearing nothing…

"What am I to do now?" she asked to herself, and Harold finally looked at her…

"Cry Heather," he answered, "Cry for me, please."

* * *

On the outside of the hospital was none other than the scheduler herself, puffing out smoke from her cigarette, "Tsk," she scoffed and scanned through her phone, "Humans are so pathetic." She muttered to herself. If only he knew the real reason he got into accident, he would know that things are never that simple…

At least, not when you were still human.

* * *

"That would be $9 ma'am," he informed and the lady gave her ten, "Here's your change." He handed to her and she walked out, when a costumer walked in, "Hello, welcome to the 24/7 convenience store. Please have a nice evening." He greeted robotically. The girl looked through the stalls near the counter and grabbed some candy stick and placed it on the counter, where Timothy had started to punch it on the computer…

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she had beat him to it, "Are you okay?" she asked and he stared at her blankly…

"I guess." He answered and she tilted her head…

"Your head's not aching, is it?" she asked and he shook his head, "Well, I'm glad your fine." She said and smiled. He couldn't understand why she was nice. Most costumers just bothered their own businesses. This was why he went to this job the first place.

"Um, not to be rude or anything," he finally spoke, "But who the hell are you?" he asked…

"What?" she asked, disbelief in her voice, "You don't remember me?" she asked and his mind started to replay the events a while ago…

He was standing by the side of the road, he crossed when he felt a hand grab him from behind and then he blacked out…

He put things into place, no wonder she was kind to him. She was collecting a debt, "How much?" he asked as he returned her money, "I'll pay you back when I receive my salary by next week." She narrowed her eyes at him, a bit insulted. She let out a sigh…

"I also paid for the taxi by the way," she added, "So if you're going to add that with the medical bills, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to pay me fully even if you do get your salary by next week." She pointed out and he shrugged…

"Then I'll pay the remaining when my next salary comes," he answered and now stared at her, "So please next time, don't come messing with my life." He said and she took what she brought and walked out of the store. Stupid people, he thought, they didn't know just how much they destroyed just for butting into people's businesses.

* * *

**And that would be the second chapter guys! :D and yep, Tuffnut is the suicidal man, don't worry, his story will soon come into the picture. Will you think Hiccup will be able to gather three pure love tears? Or will his forty-nine days be up before he could even accomplish that?**

**Watch out for the next chapter!**

**Please check out a poll on my profile, if you're a fan of that fandom please vote! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **_**Okay, so the last chapter may be a bit rushed, and may have deviated a bit but it's been made to fit Hiccup's intelligence and attitude. Anyway, this is the third chapter of the story. And before I forget, I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters. Names have been revised to fit the modern world, and not the Viking age, but the characters are the same. The plot and maybe storyline is also not mine, but it will have some twists and turns I put there myself to make it a bit more unpredictable if you have seen the series…**_

_**Review reply**_

_**To Elo: yes, you're assumption is correct. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well. :3**_

* * *

_**~Always~**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Managing Time**_

* * *

He slumped his shoulders as he walked back to Timothy's place. He had stayed all night by Heather, yet all she did was staring into space. It was really frustrating. Harold sighed, and managed to catch sight of Timothy walking back to his house. He sighed and jogged up to catch up to him, "Hey," he said, knowing that he couldn't really hear him, "It's me again, I'd just like to say, I'm going to go and use your body again, and I hope you don't mind." He said and watched Timothy unlock his door, "But you know, I could get used to this kind of setting," as they went in, Timothy removed his shoes, Harold didn't think it necessary, "Both of us could, and I won't be doing anything bad to it while I'm in use of it, I promise, really!"

He removed his jacket and began to clean himself up, "I'll be here… maybe…" he added as Timothy got ready to sleep. "Well, last night was a failure, but no worries, I still have…" he took out his emergency phone and checked how many days he had left. "Well, it's not like I'm going to use up all my days anyway." He mumbled and pocketed it before diving into Timothy's body. As soon as Harold was inside his body, he looked around and began to shuffle around for some decent clothes Timothy had…

"Well Timothy," he said grinning, "Looks like you and I have some work to do." Stared at the empty necklace, "Time to get your tears." He stared at the clock, "Still has an hour until nine. Well we'll make due." He rubbed his hands together and took one final look in the mirror before going out of the apartment. He trudged down the streets and went further down he café and managed to pass by a familiar library. It was already open and the workers were in it doing whatever it was they do inside a library.

He peaked in through the glass, when one of the workers noticed him. The worker went out of the door, "Hey, would you like to come inside?" she asked politely and he shook his head, smiling a bit…

"Uh, is your manager here? Or your boss?" he asked and she shook her head…

"I'm afraid he hasn't been here since yesterday. He's… well, there's a lot of stuff going on with him right now. But he'll be back eventually." She added, putting the smile back on his face. He nodded and turned away slowly. He let out a sigh and began to walk back to Yaknog Delights. They were still setting up, and Berne, also called Belch as Astrid prefers it, smiled at him. Stephanie rolled her eyes at them and wiped the tables clean as well. Harold bit his lip, he feels like he's back in his ol' school days where people would just scowl and dislike him for no apparent reason.

He was lucky enough he found some friends…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was the first day of school, and frankly, he was nervous. Elementary was pretty disappointing. What had started out as a simple teasing immediately turned into bullying. He knew Steve hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did. He trudged down the hallways, hoping to dodge a few people every now and then that used to torment him. He wasn't looking, and had bumped into someone, and basically bounced back to where he was a few seconds ago…

Laughing immediately started up, and he knew that the people hadn't forgotten about that one simple mistake back in physical education. Was it his fault he wasn't just that good in sports? "I am so sorry!" a squeaky voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "I really, really am!" he dusted off his clothes and shook his head…

"Nah, it's fine really." He looked up and smiled, only to find a big, chubby boy staring down at him nervously. He wasn't proud of his height, and he blames it all on puberty for not making changes in his body as of late. The kid let out a sigh and smiled at him…

"Oh for a while there I thought I really hurt you I mean, the way you stumbled back-" he held up a hand…

"Excuse me, uh,"

"Franklin."

"Franklin right, you want to survive school?" he asked and he eagerly nodded…

"You probably shouldn't talk to me," when he saw the confused look, he let out a sigh, "This school is like a caste system alright?" he nodded, "And there is like social classes around here alright?" he nodded again, "Let's just say, I'm in the bottom of the bottom of the social classes. So basically, I'm an outcast."

"Oh." He finally got it. Harold thought for sure he was going to turn away from him and look for someone else cooler. Just as he was about to turn away to avoid any further embarrassment for whatever pride he has left, "I was an outcast too you know." He stated, walking beside him, "People back at school called me 'Fishlegs' because of that one time at a camping trip…"

Harold didn't know it back then, but he had just found his first friend. Though he seemed too nerdy, he was polite and always out to help people. Some may have found it annoying, but Harold admired it. Franklin wasn't just his friend, he was his best friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Harold let out a sigh, being human was easy. You have something real to hold on to. Being a soul, using a different body every day, was difficult. There were rules, he stared at the phone on his hands and decided to make a call…

She plopped down on to the seat and downed a shot and ordered for the bartender for another one. Music was blaring loudly, and she was enjoying her life. She bounced up and down her heals with the crowd. The rock band was at its climax, and it was starting to get better. Just as she was about to get into the music more. Her body shook so hard and she was wiggling through the crowd. She cursed under her breath and took out her phone…

Harold was waiting for some kind of answer on the phone as it was wringing when her voice resounded through the phone, _**"HEY FISHBONE! WHAT TROUBLE ARE YOU INTO ANYWAY!?" **_it exclaimed so loudly, he had to pull it away from his, and Timothy's ear. Speaking of ear, someone had just grabbed it harshly and yanked it towards them, "What!?" she demanded and Harold immediately jumped away from her…

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "No need to be violent!" he added and rubbed the sore ear, "I just have a question." She sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes in the process. "You said I have to collect three pure love tears, right?" he asked and she nodded at him, "How do I know that they are pure love tears?" he asked and she puffed out some smoke. She gestured for him to hop on her motor. He looked back inside the shop and saw that they were still busy. He shrugged his shoulders and went after her anyway…

They drove back into the hospital, and Harold was confused why they were there. He looked around as people passed him by, and he felt himself bump into the scheduler. She gestured for him to look inside and saw that there were many people crying, and there was a dead man by the far side of the room. He stood by the doorpost and saw that they all have different colored tears. "See that girl over there?" she gestured to someone who was crying alone, red tears flowing down her cheeks…

"Yes." Harold replied, staring at her…

"Those tears are tears of regret." She said, "She's thinking about the things that she should have done when she was still with him." She then pointed to a different girl, sitting by many people, black tears flowing down her cheeks this time, "Those, are fake tears." She replied, "She doesn't even really care about the guy. She's just crying for show." Harold nodded, she then turned him to a guy, standing by the coffin, but not really crying over it…

He had clear, shining tears…

"Those are the pure love tears aren't they?" he asked and she nodded, "Those are the tears I'm going to have to collect. Three of them." She nodded again, this time, he turned to her, "But how am I going to collect tears when they won't even cry for me!? And that's not including my parents!" he added hastily and she shrugged, "What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you a scheduler, supposed to help?!"

"Hey, look here fishbone," she interrupted, "Like you said; I'm a scheduler, which means I only keep the schedule. I don't help 49-day travelers like you!"

"You mean there are more of me out there?" he asked in surprised and she rolled her eyes…

"What did you think? That you're a special case?"

"No…" he added lowly, "So what happens then once the three tears are collected?"

"They go back to their bodies, and they don't remember their 49-day travel." She explained plainly and Harold nodded, still staring at the crying people. He needs to make his friends cry for him, but how will he do it? What's worse, he can't seem to get to Heather. Not exactly looking like this…

Speaking of looks…

"I was wondering…" he said and she groaned, "Could I cut the hair?"

"Are you crazy!?" she whacked him on the head…

He went back to the café, and immediately gulped once he saw Astrid outside, drinking coffee, and staring directly at him. He never really looked at her the same ever since she left for Scotland. To be honest, if she was angry about that, she had no right. He was the one wounded for what she did, but still. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and bit his lower lip. He could have sworn he saw her right eye twitch for a moment, but she regained her composure as she stood up. Arms crossed over her chest, a clear indication she was pissed…

"You…" she started and walked towards him, poking her index finger on his chest, "You have real guts to come to work late on your first day! Not to mention the fact that you had lost us pretty plenty of customers yesterday with your demo! And you're work was just behind the cashier which wasn't supposed to be that hard since you're clearly a math wizard!" she whipped her head around and stomped back inside the café and directly to her office.

Harold ran his, or Timothy's hands through his hair and nervously walked in the café. Stephanie gave him a smug look and Harold had an inkling feeling she had something to do with Astrid's outburst. "Well, get to work now laddie, chop, chop." Gobber said as he clapped him on the back. He stumbled forward and Gobber chuckled, "Well, seems like I found a toothpick along the way." He added and Harold rolled his eyes and took his place behind the counter.

Yesterday wasn't a good day for Astrid. First she woke up groggily due to her endless crying over the engagement, not that she'd admit it, second she receives a phone call Hiccup was in a hospital, comatose. Then Timothy, aka Tuffnut shows up acting like Hiccup, and they've had a bad day in business yesterday! She hated yesterday, and this was the second day Hiccup was in a comma. She buried her face on her hands. Frustrated beyond relief.

She had jogged the extra mile this morning, attempting to release all her frustration through exercise. If she could, she could have took that axe she's had back in Scotland and threw it across unsuspecting trees by the park, but of course, the park was public property, and she'd end up in serious trouble for destroying mother nature. Especially now with the whole global warming going on…

She looked up and leaned back in her chair, tapping mindlessly on the table when her phone lights up. She just received a new message, and from Heather nonetheless…

_Hey Astrid, can I come over tonight? o.o_

Astrid quickly typed down a reply…

_Of course silly. _

Without delay, a new message popped on her screen…

_Thanks! You're the best. :')_

_No probs. ;)_

Astrid placed back her phone on the table and rested her chin by her right hand, wondering what to do…

* * *

It was times like this that Harold would call; check up on everything back at home if it was alright. Valerie looked around his room. It was messy, just as he'd left it. He was in a hurry before the accident, saying something about the wedding preparations and all. He had been so eager, they all had. And then the accident happened, and everything went spiraling down. She sat down by the end of his bed and looked at his work desk. It was the messiest part…

But it screamed 'HAROLD' the most. Doodles from when he was still a kid, up until his work nowadays. His new and brilliant ideas were spread out, and she could feel tears threatening to spill from her worn out, old eyes. Stephen was at work, burying his grief over his only son and heir's comatose state. He would come home later than usual, and go to work earlier than it should be. She knows he's just being stoic about the whole thing, but seriously? She could do with a little more response from her stiff husband…

She heard some whining, and she looked down to see Harold's playful black Labrador. "Hello Toothless." She said, he whined again and sniffed her. He was probably wondering where Harold went. Toothless had been around for ten years already, and it was clear age was catching up to him. Harold was especially attached to the dog. Valerie kneeled down in front of him and he still kept sniffing around, looking for his master, "I'm so sorry Toothless," she muttered and he went back at her and nudged her comfortingly, "Harold won't be coming home yet." She hugged the dog and heard him whine once more…

They all missed him so much.

* * *

He had been avoiding going to the hospital because he couldn't bear to see his son like that. As much as people think he's a tough person, he was really a coward. He couldn't bear to do things that he wasn't familiar with and he was very strict in sticking to his own ways. Of course, there were only two people who could convince him otherwise, and one of them was in a sleeping state. He knew he should be there for Valerie, but he couldn't. Not when he was such a mess…

He didn't want to make things worse than it already is. He rubbed his sore eyes; he hadn't been sleeping well lately. He then pressed a button on his telephone, _"Yes Mr. Haddock?" _his secretary inquired…

"Please cancel everything this afternoon." He stated calmly, _"Understood." _He leaned back for a moment, looking around before standing up and gathering his things. It was time for him to visit his son. He got out of his office and went to the parking lot. He was a bit skeptical to get back to the road ever since the incident, to be honest; he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

It was all just too much.

* * *

Harold was now tapping on the counter mindlessly as he waited for something to do. He never really could quite stay put. The chimes sounded, and he looked to the front door, and immediately snapped alert. Erik was here. He couldn't have been any happier to see one of his best friends, even though he was in a different body. Erik looked around for an empty seat and immediately found one. He sat down and skimmed through the menu. Stephanie, who he assumed was hostile to every man, strode towards Erik, and smiled sweetly at him…

Harold rolled his eyes, _'Figures.'_ He thought to himself. Erik gave his order and Stephanie flashed him a smile. Even to the other customers, she wasn't _**that **_sweet. As soon as she approached Timothy, she rolled her eyes at him and snapped, "Give this to Barf at the back." Barf, or really named as Barney, was Berne's twin brother. He let out a silent scoff as soon as Stephanie was out of sight and earshot before going to the kitchen. How was he going to talk to Erik in his body? Ask for his tears? Now that he thought about it, what could make Erik cry?

He doesn't know.

"Eret," Erik heard, and knew who it was. He looked up and saw Astrid staring at him, quite surprised to see him there. He gave her a soft smile…

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm not here to bother you Astrid."

"I know that," she said, "But aren't you supposed to be at the hospital or something?" she asked as she sat across from him. Harold had come back from the kitchen and noticed the both of them were talking. Lucky for him, they were by the counter. Erik shrugged…

"And do what? Watch Harold sleep?" he asked, "I'm not one to waste my time."

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?" she asked through gritted teeth. Her fists were clenching underneath the table, and Harold could hear the edge on her voice, a clear indication back then she was starting to get pissed. Noticing the change in the tone of her voice, Erik immediately backed up his statement…

"Harold's my best friend Astrid! You knew that since high school!" he exclaimed, "I just meant that, sigh, staying in the hospital the whole day like Heather isn't going to help Harold wake up!" he hissed at her. He smiled at Stephanie as she brought him his order. She smiled shyly and gazed at her boss curiously before turning away. Astrid remained silent and closed her eyes. It wasn't her place to be mad. She knew that, but she can't help feeling a bit involved when it came to Hiccup. She slumped and buried her face in her hands…

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just a bit stressed." Erik stared at her warily…

"I know." Her eyes snapped up and glared at him…

"How could you possibly know?" she asked before shaking her head and saw Timothy snap back to his work, "Eavesdropping now are you Tuffnut?" she asked and Erik rolled his eyes…

"Seriously Astrid? You have got to stop terrorizing the newbies." He stated, he then turned to the desk and stared at the guy, "You new here Tuffnut?" he asked and the cashier nodded, "Well then, a bit of a warning, your boss is hot headed." The guy laughed…

"I noticed." Astrid narrowed her gaze at him and he immediately gulped. Astrid could have sworn her eye twitched again, "I mean, I uh, I, I'm sorry Ms. Hofferson." He replied and refused to look at her. She turned her head away from him and stared at Erik…

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about Heather," she said, "She's coming by later." She stood up and walked away, leaving both guys hanging onto what she said. Harold stared back at Erik who only finished his drink and paid up before giving him a soft smile and leaving. Harold grumbled to himself. He couldn't really start talking about himself in front of Astrid. She made himself conscious, even if her opinion shouldn't be important to him.

Besides, Heather was coming here today. He smiled widely at the thought. He couldn't wait for later.

Astrid didn't want for Eret to meet Heather. There was just something about seeing the two of them together that unnerved her. She growled and stalked out of her office, wanting to vent out to something or someone. And she knew who…

She approached the counter and grabbed onto the wrist of her new employee and dragged him to the back. The other workers stopped and stared as she dragged him towards her office and knew he was the recipient of her harsh temper today. She did that sometimes, but not too often. She just wants to rant towards the person, and not physically hurt them. The best bet would have been Gobber, he had always been indifferent to her rants and was her uncle, but he was rarely around during these times. And they kept wondering how he could avoid these types of situations…

"A-Astrid, what's, I mean, Ms. Hoffer-" she pushed him inside her office roughly and shut the office door before kicking the concrete wall, "Astrid!" Harold exclaimed, he didn't know Astrid was this temperamental, "Calm down, goodness, you're going to-"

"Calm down!?" she shouted at him, "I can't! I just can't!" she shouted, "Everything's a mess! And I just can't hold it in anymore!" she then swiped the papers out of her desk, "I've been stuck in this office for the past few days doing nothing but think and I regret so much! Do you even know how that feels!?" she asked, eyes shining. Harold's breath hitched, she was on the verge of crying, and he knew he shouldn't take advantage of a person's misery, but still, maybe he was one of the things she'd cry for…

"Why?" she stared at him in shock, she didn't expect for him to answer or respond in any way at all…

"What?" she asked, confused…

"Why do you feel so frustrated?" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. All she could feel now was that her foot was hurting. She slid to the floor and held back a groan as she tried to ease the pain on her leg. Kicking the wall with such force was a real stupid thing to do. He knelt beside her and grabbed her leg…

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, a bit calm now…

"Taking care of you." He said and massaged her lower leg a moment, "I know you're smart Astrid, but this, this are one of the things I didn't expect you to do." She knows this was Timothy, but why was she feeling as if he was Harold instead? The way he said those words, she could feel the softness of Harold's voice whenever he tried to ease the tension and make peace. Even with his blonde hair covering most of his face, she could feel the intensity of the attention he was giving her…

_Hiccup._ She thought, and realized Timothy was already staring at her wide eyed. "Did you just say-" he said and she realized she had said it out loud. She looked away. Harold heard her loud and clear, and knew he was right. She had been thinking about him, could it be- after all this time she really- "Ow, why would you do that!?" he exclaimed and Astrid knew this was a normal reaction, but it was the way he said it. She knew it was a stupid thought; there were just too many coincidences though…

"That was for calling me just Astrid." She huffed. Harold rolled his eyes again…

"Well I'm sorry Milady, I was too caught up in making you feel better." He retorted quite dryly. She punched him lightly in the arm again, "Now what!?" he whined…

"That was for everything else." She replied softly. The nickname, the attitude…

Yep, too many coincidences for her not to turn to the supernatural. But then again, she was being stupid today. "Sorry." She mumbled and he blinked at her…

"Uh, for what exactly?" he asked and she shrugged…

"Dragging you here." He just shrugged at her…

"I'm used to it anyway." He said and smiled lopsidedly at her. Astrid couldn't have guessed they had the same smile…

"How so?" she asked and he shook his head, memories from high school flooding his mind…

"Let's just say back in high school someone would repeatedly use me as a punching bag."

"I didn't exactly punch you."

"You just did!" he exclaimed, "Twice, may I remind you, on the same shoulder!" he didn't know if it was a bad thing, but maybe he was going to get an earful from the scheduler. It was after all, in one of her three important rules. He just hoped Timothy wasn't easily bruised. She rolled her eyes and shoved his hands away from her lower leg…

"Thanks," she muttered, "You may go now." He stood up and left the office. She had definitely lost her mind now. For all she knew, she could be accused of abusing her employees. Which in a way, she quite was…

* * *

Later came a lot sooner than expected, but by that time, Harold was extremely tired. His eyes were drooping as he wiped some tables clean. Gobber had just come back thirty minutes ago from wherever he came from and was now making remarks about his figure. He really couldn't care less anymore and thought about why he still stuck here for so long. The wind chimes sounded again and he looked up, just to be met with the most beautiful sight he had seen…

Heather, of course, he had been waiting for her. He immediately stood up as she approached, and he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled softly at him and sat down, "Thank you," she then stared at him, "You're new here aren't you?" she asked and he chuckled nervously…

"Uh yes, I am actually miss." He had to refrain from kissing her senselessly, as much as he couldn't bear to be away any longer he was still not liking the fact that any other guy were to look at her as him…

Even though he was using this other guy's body. "Timothy," he heard and saw Astrid glare at him, she never called him that, and there was something in the way she said it, that made him cringed. Even the others noticed, "Get Miss Heather something to drink and eat."

"Right away." He said and Gobber's eyes trailed after him, confused. A while ago, he was all sleepy and clumsy, now he was wide awake and snappy. Gobber sighed and shook his head. People these days are just way too obvious. Well at least back then, people were straightforward. Astrid didn't like the way Timothy stared at Heather. Heather had a fiancé already, and it was Harold. She sat down and smiled at Heather…

"So, how are you?" she asked, concern clearly seen in her eyes. Heather gave her a pained smile…

"How do you think?" she asked back softly, "I just, he was, we were too excited about the wedding Astrid, and then the accident… did you know the wedding was supposed to be next week?" she asked and Astrid's gaze dropped to the ground…

"Heather, just… wait for him okay?" she said as she clutched Heather's hand, by that time Harold had come back and was now pouring their drinks, "I know he's in a comma right now, but he needs you." Astrid said and Harold listened to her words, "Now more than ever, don't give up on him." Harold wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and poured the drink a bit on the floor as he forgot to stop. Astrid shot him a glare and he smiled sheepishly at her…

"I thought you don't care for him," Heather said, "You were always so hostile to him." Harold mentally agreed. He didn't know Astrid could be caring. Astrid fought back a blush and took a sip from the drink…

"I don't," she said defensively, "It's you I care about." And Harold's small hope for her caring about him diminished. Of course she wouldn't care about him; he was just a hiccup to her after all. He turned away to get their food. "And I could see that Harold is the best, best man for you." She fought back the pain the crept up her heart. It was painful to admit, especially what she was about to say to him next, "And you are the perfect match for him." It hurt more talking about it than just thinking about it…

Heather smiled at her, but refused to meet her eye, "Let's change the subject." She said and looked around, "So how's business?"

"Booming as usual," she watched Timothy as he placed the plates gracefully, something he had not possessed yesterday. Now she was really beginning to have a personal vendetta against him. He wasn't, he shouldn't be crushing on Heather. Heather was Harold's alone. "Although it's been quite interesting, thanks to our new employee." She gestured to Timothy and she scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to make Heather notice him, way to go Astrid. Note the sarcasm there…

"Oh yes, I noticed he was new." She said and smiled, "So Timothy, how are you finding Yaknog Delights?" she asked and he shrugged…

"Well, it's really a nice business, and I can tell it'll survive over the years." He then paused as Astrid was narrowing her gaze at him, she was anticipating any wrong move, "Although if I may suggest, it could incorporate new stuff that people aren't so familiar with."

"Oh?" Heather asked and sent a smile to Astrid, who was giving her a tight smile. Who was Timothy to think he could do better than her in handling her business? Was he just doing this to impress Heather, "Do tell us what you think." She said smiling at him still. Astrid was seething, and Harold could feel it around the room. He shouldn't have said that. He touched the tip of his fingers to his right temple before swiping it upwards, indicating he had forgotten something…

"Oh you know what?" he asked as he nervously stare at his boss, "I just remembered that I should be doing something, would you like anything else Miss Heather? Miss Hofferson?"

"Miss Hofferson?" Heather asked as she stared at her stiff friend, "You make it sound like you're older than they are."

"Well, they need to know I'm superior." She explained, still staring at Timothy, "No thanks Timothy, go back behind the counter." He nodded and she turned to Heather, "Sorry about that, he's just new after all."

"Nonsense." She said smiling, "I'm feeling better already. He's quite cute." She said and Harold, unfortunately heard that, and curiously gazed at their table, only to find Astrid now glaring at him openly. He was so dead than he already is. Not that he was, but well, he might as well die right now if looks could kill.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I have to go back home." Astrid nodded…

"Okay just let me-"

"Would you like me to call for a cab Miss Heather?" Timothy asked as he went by to pick their remaining utensils. Heather smiled at him…

"Why thank you Timothy, perhaps you could escort me to the cab then as the gentleman you are?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. Astrid stared at them open mouthed, "Close your mouth Astrid, flies could enter." Astrid snapped her mouth shut and glared at Timothy. He was smiling at Heather, but when his eyes landed on her it disappeared. It seems like he forgot she was there, seething at him…

The cab arrived a few moments later and Harold had just closed the door, Astrid right next to him, and waved goodbye to Heather, "What do you think you're doing?!" Astrid exclaimed, "She's engaged!" she erupted, "And you don't get to come near her again no matter what! And you don't get to go all sweet on her you got that!?" she shouted as she jabbed his chest, "She is Harold Haddock's fiancé, and you just don't get to be with her!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help-"

"Go home Tuffnut." She said, "You're done for the day." Harold sighed, why did he always screw things up? Just as he thought they were going to go along, he messes up just because he couldn't contain his feeling anymore. He nodded and watched her go back inside the café. He looked at his phone and stared at the time…

_11:30_

Well, he better hurry up.

* * *

She came in again, and Timothy lifelessly stared at her. She stopped by the counter, and he figured she was here to collect his debt. "Here." He said, "It's not much but come back some time and I'll pay more of it." He said and she sighed as she took the money…

"Do you really not remember me? At all?" she asked as she searched his eyes, hope was visible, she was hoping he would still recognize her. "Has your grief left you blind of what you really have?" he stared at her, really stared, and flashes of memories came back…

He was in an office, talking to the girl as she listened to his problems…

"I remember you." He said with coldness, "And you don't get to preach because I don't need your guidance. Not before, not now, and not ever." He said as he jabbed the keyboard harshly as he typed something down. She looked a bit hurt, but it was fine…

"Timothy, I really want to help-"

"You had your chance!" he said harshly, "You should go now." He added and composed himself back to the lifeless robot he was before.

* * *

_**Okay, so just to clarify, if you're confused about the whole setting, Harold or Hiccup is indeed in a comma, but the reason he wouldn't, or couldn't wake up is that his soul was thrown out of his body. And the only way to return is to collect three pure love tears. He has a time limit of 49 days to complete this task, and he could use or rather possess a body during this 49 days, in this case, he can possess Timothy, aka Tuffnut. So whenever Harold comes up, it's just his soul. I hope that much is clear…**_

_**If you have any confusions, or suggestions, please review! **_

_**If you're a fan of RotBTD or RotFBTD, please go to my profile and vote on the poll I posted! Thanks :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note/Disclaimer: **__**okay, so maybe Astrid was a bit unpredictable in the last chapter, but she always was unpredictable, in my opinion. And I do believe she had anger management issues. So anyway, this chapter will have some revelations that would probably not surprise you anymore if you in fact had watched "Pure Love" and all… anyway, do leave some reviews and tell me what you thought about it…**_

_**And I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**_

* * *

_**~Always~**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Lies**_

* * *

So basically, Harold had done the exact same thing he did as yesterday. Wake up in another's body, then go to sleep and get out of the body. Timothy was still as lifeless as he could get, and frankly, Harold couldn't care anymore about the owner of the body he was possessing. It wasn't that he didn't care anymore, it was just that he had seen Heather, and actually talked to her. And he'd like to think that he made her happy despite his condition, but of course, the ever protective Astrid had to interrupt.

He was grateful for her interruption, but she was now breathing down his neck. And he wouldn't be surprised if she'd be staring at him from now on. But this still brings him to another problem. The tears. He still hadn't had any luck in collecting the tears at all. He was already skipping when he went out to check up on himself, but immediately stopped when he was thrown off of the wall. What happened? He had just gotten out of Timothy's body, but why the heck did he literally bounce off of the wall?

"Well this is a disaster." Harold grumbled and dialed a number again…

"What?" someone piped up behind him, and he jolted out of surprise from his position and saw that the scheduler was already right behind him…

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed and she cackled…

"You should have seen your face!" she laughed all the more, "Aha, how priceless really." She said and cleared her throat, "Anyway, what the hell is your emergency?" she asked him seriously. Harold then blurted out the fact he was thrown off the wall, literally, might he add. And just when he thought things couldn't get any more worse, the scheduler laughed once more. They both stared at the sleeping Timothy, who was now awake and ready to leave…

"You're not a dead yet, remember? Your body's out there sleeping, while you're here travelling to gather your three pure love tears." And Harold nodded in understanding…

"Well, that's not so bad now is it?" he asked and she just quirked up her eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, anyway, just wait for him to get out, then you can get out as well." She said and disappeared, leaving Harold grumbling to himself. As soon as Timothy was off to where he usually goes at night, Harold went to the hospital immediately and had successfully gotten to his room. As usual, he expected Heather to be there, but it was understandable if she went back home. What he didn't expect was that both his parents were there sitting beside him, sleeping together.

His mother's head was against his father's shoulder, and that his head lied on top of hers. His huge beefy arms also encased his slim and lean mother as they slept peacefully beside him. Harold stopped in front of them and wanted to hug them so badly. He shouldn't have forgotten about them. He was so focused on Heather, he forgot she wasn't the only one waiting for him to wake up. He knelt down before them and opened his mouth to speak, even if he knew they couldn't hear him…

"Dad, I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but you're right. I will fight, I'll come back to you and mom, after all, a mere accident can't kill me." He said, joking, but it fell on deaf ears, literally, "Mom," he stared at his mother's sleeping face, "I know you were very upset when you've had many miscarriages before, and that I was the only child you could ever had. I'm sorry you have to undergo a process of almost losing another child, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to me." He stood up and let out a sigh, "I love you both." He looked out the window, and sat by the windowsill, waiting with his parents for the sun to come up…

He needed those tears, but how when he rarely sees his friends?

* * *

Franklin was by his room, on his study desk, reading through the books. It has been three days since the accident, and Franklin couldn't help but feel quite guilty. If only he had just stuck to be Harold's best man. He knew where Harold was headed; he had just called him a few minutes before the accident, asking about Erik's apartment. And the fact that Harold's car was near the highway towards the address he had given, he knows there was no other reason but to ask Erik to be his best man.

Erik probably wasn't answering, and after he had heard what had happened, and what Franklin had explained, he was pretty sure that Erik was also now blaming himself. However Franklin was still feeling a lot guiltier. He saw a flash of red in his telephone, and checked to see what his messages was about. He hadn't checked it since the time he heard Harold was in the hospital…

_Mr. Ingerman, your 2 o' clock meeting this afternoon would like to see if you're still coming-beep_

_Frank, it's me Steve, I was wondering if you want to go out you know-beep_

_Hey Franklin, it's me, Erik, I uh, I was wondering about that wedding plans of Harold had-beep_

_Frank, come on man, it's been two days, Harold pretty much doesn't blame you, I mean, I pretty much bullied him all the time back then-beep_

_Mr. Ingerman, your clients have been wondering when you are able to meet with them again-beep_

_Franklin, it's not your fault, it's probably mine. Everyone's worried-beep_

_FRANK IF YOU DON'T CALL ME AFTER THIS I'M STORMING INTO YOUR HOUSE!-beep_

And that was the last of the messages he's heard, before a loud banging on his door, "Fishlegs!" he heard, and he let out a sigh. Steve was definitely pissed right now, "Open up this door right now!" he took his sweet time before opening the door, and revealed a very angry looking Snotlout. He didn't know why Steve had that nickname, but right now he was looking more like a Snotlout than a Steve. "Finally! How long are you planning on putting up this kind of act?" he asked, obviously angry for being ignored, "I'm trying to be nice and sensitive here Frank! I even still have that black eye Astrid gave me!" he pointed to his face, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk through the streets with my face looking like this?" he asked.

Frank had to look closely, yep, Steve did still have that black ring around his eye, not to mention his lip was bruised, along with his nose, but Franklin didn't think Astrid did much of the damage. He was pretty sure he was born with it, especially since there was a large part of his nose that occupied his face. "Look I'm really sorry-"

"Hell yeah you should be." He fumed, "Are you letting me in or not?" he asked and Franklin sighed in defeat before letting Steve in. As soon as Steve went in, what he expected a bright and cheerful apartment was now pretty much dark. "Why is it so dark in here?" he asked and Franklin shook his head, "Never mind, don't answer that." He said and stopped by to look at some of the picture frames. One of them had him, Franklin, Erik… and Harold in it.

He was so full of life, so carefree, a complete opposite to how he is now in the hospital bed. "It's all my fault." Franklin said, clutching the glasses of water he had obtained from the kitchen, "If I hadn't declined the position of being the best man-"

"Franklin, really?" he said, "Look, I know I sound like a real jerk, which I probably am, but don't beat yourself up for it! You can't always count on your statistics and know you can do something!"

"But that's it! I did the math and there's likely a high possibility that he wouldn't have been in that accident!"

"This is Harold we're talking about!" he exclaimed, "He's the hiccup to everything we know! He cannot be computed and analyzed through your statistics Franklin! Since when did Harold even listen to anyone?" he calmed down, "Look, even though you're spouting all that stats nonsense about comma patients and all, I'm pretty sure Harold will go through. He's got stubbornness issues that one." He heard Franklin chuckle a little bit…

"You're right." He said, "I mean, this is just one of the occupational hazards in being his friends right?" Steve smiled at him and nodded, clasping Franklin's shoulder…

"Now can we go out of this dark and soggy place of yours?" he asked and Franklin quirked up one of his eyebrows…

"My place isn't soggy." He pointed out, but as usual, Steve brushed his comment off.

In all honesty, ever since the accident, and the punch courtesy of Astrid, Steve wasn't as boastful or arrogant as before. Sure he joked about the comma, but that was only to ease the tension. He wouldn't admit it really, but he wanted Harold to wake up. They weren't the best of cousins, more likely the worst, but they were still family. Besides, if Harold's condition do turn for the worse, it's more likely that Uncle Stephen would pass their company on to him, and his father Sean would push for him to take it.

Steve wouldn't admit it, but if he can't even handle his pet bird, Hookfang, how much more if it was a company? Granted, Hookfang did seem to make sure his main purpose in life was to make his life miserable, but that was beside the point. He was pretty sure the company would be given to Heather instead. She always did help with the handling of the company and was pretty good at it. But her skills were no match for Astrid's. Yes, after all these years he was still pining after her, and there was a time back then he was pretty sure she was into him…

But then something changed, and he didn't want to dwell into it more.

* * *

Harold was already waiting outside Timothy's house, and was not disappointed when he shortly saw him walking towards his apartment. His numb fingers fumbled robotically for his keys as he systematically inserted it in the keyhole and twisted it open. Harold slipped inside as quickly as he could before Timothy could close it. He removed his jacket and hung it up by the stand before heading to his room. Never mind bath, he was far too tired with everything that's happened.

He crawled into the sheets, and slowly felt himself drifted off to sleep.

Harold waited for a few more moments before he decided to go and borrow the body once more. He soon opened his eyes and took the much needed bath of the boy and tidied up his hair in a much more acceptable manner without having a need to cut it. Once he was done and satisfied, he went out of the house, thankful he can now move things on his own. Harold, inside Timothy's body decided to go for a walk since it was still quite early.

He tucked his hands into his pockets as he soon headed for work, but then remembered Heather. She did go home a bit late last night and he wanted to make sure if she was alright. Seeing his parents like that a while ago in the hospital was quite heartbreaking, and he just wanted to be assured. Seeing Timothy moving around lifeless was also quite depressing for him. He made a quick detour and soon found himself by the apartment where Heather was residing and immediately went to the elevators. He was looking down when another one stopped the doors from closing and went in.

Curious at who it was, he took a peak to see who it was, and his eyes widened when he saw it was Erik. As far as he knew, this wasn't where Erik was residing, and was quite in a faraway place. He wanted to say hi, make conversation, but something was stopping him, and he didn't know why. Erik had been pleasant back in the café, and he was certainly a good man as far as he knew. But he wouldn't risk getting hurt, especially not in someone else's body.

He wanted to know where he was going though. He stared at the button that was pressed and realized that it was the same floor as Heather's. He remained quiet, as he quirked up his eyebrows. Who was he meeting there? The doors opened as they reached the floor, but Harold made no move to leave, until Erik was out of it completely. He held the doors open as he took a peak to see who it was he was meeting up with. He saw Erik stop by a door, and it opened…

Harold couldn't believe it, Heather opened the door. He shook any bad thoughts in his head, quickly replacing it with thoughts that Erik was probably worried about her because she was his fiancé. Just like Astrid. As soon as Heather saw who it was, Erik pulled her to a hug which she eagerly accepted. Now that wasn't quite the greeting he'd expect from someone who had just met a few days ago from his engagement party. But still he brushed it off, until he knew whatever reasons there was, he couldn't sugarcoat it anymore…

After they pulled away from the hug, Heather pulled his face close to hers and immediately, they both were engaged in a passionate lip lock. Harold almost lost his footing, if he wasn't holding onto the elevator doors. His knuckles were turning white, and he could feel his chest constricting. What happened? Did they knew each other and didn't tell him? How did this happen? And of all people why was his _**best friend **_and _**fiancé **_kissing each other!?

They pulled away and Heather led him inside her apartment and he dashed out of the elevator and stopped as quietly as he could, the door, from closing. "I missed you." He heard Erik whisper to Heather…

"I missed you too." He heard her reply back. He took a look through the small opening and saw them hugging each other lovingly, like a couple. He could be happy for Erik for finding someone to love already, but the one he loves was his fiancé, _**FIANCE **_for crying out loud! "You should have told me first though, anyone could have seen." She said and he saw Erik shook his head…

"Don't worry, your secret's safe, our secret is safe." He said, "I just wanted to see you, make sure you were alright." Erik said as he cupped Heather's cheek. He stared at her lovingly, oh how long he wished he could have her all to himself, but he knows now's not the time yet. "How are you holding up?" he asked, genuinely concerned, and he saw her face settle in for a scowl…

"Everything was going fine until this mishap!" she hissed as she pulled away from his embrace and rubbed her temples, "It was all falling into place but then the accident-" he hushed her gently, and she succumbed into his embrace as he gently massaged her…

"I was talking about you emotionally, how are you?" he asked and she flashed him a soft smile…

"I'm fine dear," she said, "But you can make me feel better." She mumbled and they leaned in to kiss once more, when they heard a faint sound of a strangled cry and some footsteps running through the hall. Heather pulled away immediately and stared at the door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. She dashed out of the room and stared left and right, and saw that room service was headed their way. She walked towards the elevator, but was stalled by the passing trolley, before she tried to take a look with whoever it was in the elevator.

All she saw was a long blonde hair.

She narrowed her gaze at the elevator before returning to her room. "Who was it?" Erik asked, worry laced in his voice. Heather's fist was clenched tight by her side, before she shook her head…

"I didn't see, but we must be careful, really careful this time." She turned to the door, "There's someone out there who might know what we're up to."

Harold couldn't take it anymore as he stared at their sickening display of their love affair. He tried to hold in as much of his tears possible as he spied on them but when he made the sound he knew he had to get away from them before they knew he knew of their secret. He stumbled outside of the building and turned around the corner, and slipped down by the wall and started to pour his heart out.

This was just too much, everything he knew about Heather, about Erik, they were all probably lies. How long have they been doing this behind his back? Did they ever plan on breaking up whatever it was between them when they knew of the engagement? Heather chose him right? Was she now moving onto him that fast?

Had he really been good enough for her?

His tears rolled down his cheeks as he so desperately tried to gasp for air. His lungs and chest were rising and falling on a fast pace, and he couldn't think straight but kept replaying their hug their kiss, their sweet talk. He closed his eyes and flashed back to their own hugs, own kisses, own sweet talks…

It was exactly like theirs…

Only less passionate, less enthusiasm, less love, less genuine, and a whole lot less honest…

All on her part.

The more he thought about it, the more his tears fell as his heart ached. His breathing finally evened out, and his thoughts were finally in order. He breathed in and out, in and out again and again, until his mind drifted back to the moments before his accident…

_**~Flashback~**_

He was driving down the road, talking to Erik, "Yeah? You'd do it?" he asked, and he heard Erik agree on the other side…

"_Of course!" _Erik replied, _"It'd be an honor to be your best man!"_

"Great!" he exclaimed, "Where are you at?" he asked, "I'll head over there." He stated and Erik coughed a bit, before sounding a bit hesitant…

"_Well, I'm a bit busy as of the moment." _Harold's smile fell as he heard the excuse, _"But I'll make it up to you after the honeymoon." _He quickly added and Harold smiled before shaking his head…

"Nah, being my best man is enough." He replied, "Anyway, I have to go. Lots to do!"

"_Yeah, ok, bye." _And with that he hung up, before calling out for a different number, which he knew by heart…

"_Harold!" _Heather exclaimed from the other side cheerfully, _"How's my man?" _she asked, he could hear her smile on her voice…

"Better, now that I can feel our wedding's close," he answered back with much enthusiasm, "How's my girl?" he asked, a bit relaxed now that he could hear her soothing voice…

"_A bit stressed with the gowns and the wedding plans, but I can handle it. How's the whole best man thing going?" _she asked…

"Going well, Erik agreed to being my best man."

"_Did he now?"_

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p' sound, "What are you doing today?" he asked and he could hear her hesitance…

"_I'm actually doing something right now, maybe some other time?" _she asked and he nodded, a bit disappointed she couldn't spend time with him…

"Alright, anyway, I'm a bit busy as well." He then stopped the car by the highway crossroads as the light turned red. "Bye Heather, love you." He said awaiting her goodbye…

"_Yeah, okay, bye! Take care!" _and with that she hung up. As soon as the call had ended, Heather placed the phone back in her bag, and then turned to the driver's seat, where Erik was staring at her. "He's probably bored already. Glad you could make it this time." He gave her a cheeky grin…

"Wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this for the world dear." He then leaned in to kiss her, which she happily returned, "So, what now?"

"He's off to work this time around, he's busy right now." She then reached out for his phone, "Besides, we should put these blasted inventions on silent mode, wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us now won't we?" she asked and he nodded, allowing her to remove the sounds. He tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. Unknown to the both of them, as they were so wrapped up in each other, Harold was on the other side of the highway…

Harold had been looking at the pedestrians crossing the roads, when his eye spotted a familiar car. It was unmistakable since he helped Erik pick the car out, and even funded some of the money for it. But his surprises for the day didn't just end there. He saw Heather at the passenger's seat, laughing with Erik. Why was she with Erik? Was this what they were busy about? He honestly didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't have gotten mad if they just told him.

To be honest he was a bit insulted if that was really the reason, but he didn't want to dwell on the other reasons, until…

Heather leaned in, and so did Erik, and their lips made contact. Her arms snaked around towards Erik's neck, pulling him closer to her, and Erik leaned a lot more to Heather. Harold was already gaping like fish out of water, as soon as they broke away, the light turned green, and Harold stepped on his pedal and sped away, but not enough to get the officers chasing him. He felt something on his face and realized what it was, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. As far as he was concerned, he just experienced a foul treachery.

He was speeding, but his hand was still clutched to his phone, and he wanted to tell someone what he had just seen, and the first thing in mind was his mother. His long digits fumbled for his phone, desperately scrolling down for his mother's mobile number before his frantic hand dropped it. He cursed under his breath, as he reached out for it with his free hand, he didn't think to stop. As soon as his hand found it, his eyes darted back to the road and saw the mess of cars that were displayed in front of him and he panicked…

His hand jerked in instinct, and he felt the impact, the crushing weight on his lower left leg and that deafening ringing through his ears as his world turned black…

_**~End of flashback~**_

He knew now why he had lost focus, he saw them, and forgot about it again. And now he's seen it again, and this time, he wouldn't forget it. It was now implanted in his brain, and he hoped it would stick. His fists clenched by his sides and unclenched. He breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves. He always was a very well controlled man, even when he was still a child, and his father would look down on him in disappointment, he was still able to bottle up his feelings…

Now, this time around, he was finding it very hard to do it. He didn't feel like himself, and he wanted revenge. Revenge for their treachery. And while he was still in Timothy's body, he'd made sure he'd make their life hell as they were making him feel now.

The scheduler looked down, from atop the building, sighing and shaking her head, "Revenge will do nothing but bring you more pain idiot." She mumbled as she stared at him.

* * *

As far as Astrid was concerned, she could care less why her workers weren't showing up on time. It was already one in the afternoon, and his starting time was at 12 o' clock noon. Where was he? And it was only just a few days since he had been hired. She paced back and forth a good deal away from the entrance to avoid suspicions from her customer. She was grumbling to herself under her breath as she waited for him to arrive. Everything would have been easier if he had just placed a phone number or something…

She tried to go to his address, but decides against it anyway. If he wasn't here by the next thirty minutes or so, she was going to fire him. She paced a few more moments, before she saw Timothy. Calling them by their real names wasn't so bad, she knows that, but giving them nicknames makes them more at ease. Besides, they know when she calls them by their real name they're in deep trouble. She stopped as he neared and stared at her phone, one minute more before his thirty minutes were up…

"Where were you!?" Astrid exclaimed, "You're an hour late! Being on time is-" Astrid paused as she noticed the red rimmed eyes of her worker, "Ha-Have you been crying?" she asked, shocked, "Are you okay?" Timothy paused and gave her a weak smile before shaking his head…

"It's, uh, well, I wanted to go see my fiancé a while ago…" he mumbled, and Astrid was shocked he had a fiancé, "I wanted to surprise her, you know? I didn't know I'd be the one who'd be surprised." He mumbled, "My best friend was there…" he gulped as his voice cracked, "Kissing her… and she kissed back." He dropped to the floor and cried. Astrid was left speechless and stared at the customers around them. Realizing he was making a scene, regardless how painful the reason was, she grabbed him up by his arm and led him to her office…

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she seated Timothy down and gave him some water. He gulped it down quickly, and wiped away his tears, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be late… I didn't mean to break down like that… gosh, why am I so useless?!" he hissed to himself as he kept rambling apologies. Astrid's gaze softened upon him, she knows this isn't the time to be reminiscing thoughts, but Timothy, whoever he really is reminds her a lot of Harold…

"Hey," she mused, "You're not useless." She mumbled softly and grabbed his chin. Pulling out her handkerchief, she wiped away gently some of the wet spots he had missed. He sniffed as he stared at her blue eyes. Harold had almost forgotten how beautiful those sapphire orbs of hers were. It was no secret back in high school that he had a thing for Astrid, but it was clear to him she wasn't the least bit interested. He could have dealt with the pain Astrid would give him with rejection each day, than the betrayal he felt…

Why did he stop loving her? He can barely remember now…

"I," she spoke up, "I loved someone before…" she confessed, her gaze dropping, "But I let him go, without telling him how I felt." She then dropped her hands, and Harold wanted to grab it, but knows that she was his boss, and he was just an employee. "He left before I could even say anything, but then it was too late already. I lost him to someone else."

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked, his chest tightening as he hears her confession, she gave him a soft smile before shaking her head…

"It's a silly reason." She answered back, but he still wanted to know…

"Please…?" he pleaded, and Astrid stared at him, and for a moment, she didn't see Timothy…

All she saw was Harold. Her cute, sweet, and adorable little hiccup that impacted her life a lot more than he ever knew…

"Because I got scared." She admitted, "If he saw me lose face of my strong exterior, he wouldn't want me anymore. He'd think less of me. I was scared it would end up like my parents, they loved each other, but then they lost respect with each other." Harold didn't know she had such an insecurity in her, but even then, even if she had shown how scared she was, he would have still loved her, possibly even more. Because this Astrid, this Astrid who he was seeing now, was more human to him. More beautiful than her tough act. She cleared her throat then glared at him, "If you so much even speak a word…"

"My lips are sealed." He assured her. She nodded before walking behind her desk and sat down…

"So, you're fiancé?" she asked, "I didn't think you had one." She mumbled softly, and he frowned…

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a bit offended she didn't think he'd get a fiancé…

"I mean, seriously Tuffnut? You have long hair, you look as if you're always high and all… I find it hard to believe." Harold's frown fell, of course. How could he have forgotten, she's not seeing him for who he really is, but as the person he's currently posing to be. Timothy Thorston, aka Tuffnut. Besides, he's seen the way Tuffnut really was when he's his old self. A lifeless living being. He seemed miserable, and Harold now wonders what had happened to him…

"Yeah well, no one can know what to do with all… this." He muttered softly, and Astrid paused shuffling her papers around and stared at him. She looked at him as his head hung low, grumbling to himself as he was seated across her office. The way his hands ran through his golden locks as he seated like a defeated person. That statement…

She's heard that before…

From Harold. She cleared her throat, "Yes well, if you're feeling fine you can work now." He nodded and stood up silently before going out of the office. As soon as the door closed, she dropped the papers and slumped on the desk. _'Get yourself together Hofferson.' _She muttered to herself, _'Timothy and Harold is not the same… Timothy and Harold is not the same…' _

* * *

_**And that's all for chapter four! Please tell me what you think :3 leave reviews, favorite, follow and all, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
